1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to storing broadcast contents, displaying the stored broadcast contents, and more particularly, to a method of storing broadcast contents by analyzing the broadcast contents, grouping the contents that are similar to each other, and arranging the contents sequentially, a method of displaying the stored broadcast contents so they can be browsed, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional method of storing a data stream in a personal video recorder (PVR).
Referring to FIG. 1, in operation 100, a broadcast stream of a program requested by a user from his/her selection of a channel is selectively received through a tuner equipped with the PVR from among broadcasting signals being transmitted from a number of broadcast stations.
Then, broadcast program guide information is searched for in order to check prior information about the broadcast stream, such as, the name of the program, and whether configuration information according to each theme of the program exists, in operation 110.
If the configuration information is detected from the broadcast program guide information in operation 110, the program is divided into a number of segments according to the configuration information, in operation 120. That is, the overall complete program is physically divided into a number of files according to each theme to be stored.
Meanwhile, if the configuration information according to the theme is not detected from the broadcast program guide information in operation 110, the program is reconfigured into segments of predetermined time units (for example, 10 minutes), in operation 130.
For example, when a user receives a news program from a broadcast station, themes such as headline news, main news, weather, and sports news is detected through the configuration information recorded in the news program guide information and the configuration information is divided into segments according to each theme.
In addition, when the configuration information is not recorded in a header unit of the news program guide information, the news program is divided into a number of segments according to predetermined time units.
However, according to the prior art, in broadcast contents such as news, the amount of new broadcast channels has increased and thus a user cannot view all news contents broadcast each day and the progress of a specific event from a specific past time to the current point, that is, a history of the event, cannot be efficiently identified.
Therefore, methods of effectively finding the user's desired news in a limited viewing time and identifying the progress of the specific event by time are needed.